


Before the Fall

by SnowyWaffles



Category: DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Frost is a big softie, Jack can't catch a break, Joker before he was the Joker, Mob Bosses Daughter wants a new daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyWaffles/pseuds/SnowyWaffles
Summary: Before he was known as the Joker, he was Jack. Just a normal man, who fell in love with his bosses daughter. After being caught, he’s thrown onto the path of madness and has no choice but to become the clown prince of crime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I named him Jack because we don’t know what his actual name is so I’m just going along with what I’ve seen other people name him.

Gotham city was in the middle of a major crime battle. Two crime families fought for control over the city and the GCPD literally just didn’t know how to make it all stop. The only way you were safe was if you had gotten close to one of the crime bosses. Even then, the didn’t mean you were 100% clear. In truth nobody was safe in this damned city.

The man known as Jack, walked through the hallway of the large manor. He always wanted to live in a house like this, large enough to raise a family in, wake up to a good view and all that stuff people dream of. However he was born into privilege, he had to work hard to get here. Even then, none of this was his. The mansion belonged to the crime boss he worked for. He ran his hands through her short brown hair, allowing a sigh to flow through his lips.

He’d become the second in command to his boss and been allowed to live within this glorified mansion. It was pretty boring but at this he wasn’t on the streets avoiding thugs and the police. This was a better way to live. He turned the corner and started to descend the spiral staircase, when a melody flowed through the room. He stopped in his tracks, leaning over the railing slightly. The grand piano was open and a young girl sat on the bench, her delicate fingers working the keys of the instrument. Jack watched her, wondering her if she was the bosses daughter. He’d heard that she had returned from Europe only days ago.

He stepped down the rest of the stairs quietly, trying to avoid startling her. Once he was close enough to her, he felt his heart almost stop. She had her eyes closed as she allowed the sounds she was creating to envelope her. Her (h/c) locks were swept over her shoulders, falling in curls against her back. She looked nothing like her father. He’d met the children of other mobsters and they usually had a familiar air about them. But she didn’t. Jack watched her as she continued to play, his blue eyes taking in every detail her body had to offer.

“How long are you going to stand there staring?” Her eyes opened and she stared right at him, catching him off guard. Her fingers moved off the piano keys when she finished the song and she leaned against the front of the piano, her eyes watching him with the same intensity as he had stared at her with.

“Well?” She asked when he didn’t respond.

“I’m sorry, I was just listening to you play,” he smiled slightly, unsure if she had the same temper that her father had.

“That’s all, huh?” She laughed softly and he felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of it.

“Yup, that’s all.” He rose his hands in fake surrender.

“I think my father told me about you,” she stood from the bench and stepped over to him.

“Good things, I hope?” He asked with a charming smile.

“Of course, he trusts you a lot,” she smiled and tilted her head to the side as she spoke. “He also said I’d be able to recognize you by your eyes.”

“My eyes?”

She nodded, “Yup. Your blue eyes.”

He chuckled, “I can’t imagine your father, a crime boss, saying that.”

“Well to be fair, I asked how I would know it was you. And he thought for a moment and mentioned your eyes. We don’t see many mobsters with pretty blue eyes,” she smiled teasingly at him. “So, what is your name?”

“A lot of the men call me J, but my name is Jack.”

“Well, _Mister J_. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she did a small curtsy, giggling softly as she did. “My name is (Y/N).”


	2. Chapter 2

You stood in the large kitchen of the mansion you lived in. You checked on the cookies that were baking in the oven, a smile played on your lips when you saw how perfectly they were cooking. Slipping the large oven mits onto your hands, you pulled the tray from the oven. The house smelled of your delicious cookies and you knew it wouldn’t be long before your fathers men came to get some. You placed the fresh cookies onto the plate with the others.

As if on cue, a small group of men stalked over excitedly. It seemed like they had hoped you wouldn’t have been there to see them trying to get some of cookies. You smirked and leaned against the island counter, watching them squirm. You put your finger on the edge of the plate of the cookies and pushed it towards them. They took that as a sign of your permission and they each grabbed a cookie.

_Gangsters._

You giggled at the sight and that’s when you saw him. He walked over towards the kitchen, taking in the sight of you wearing the small white apron. “Well hello there, Mister J.”

He laughed at hearing the little nickname you’d given him. “Hello to you too, (Y/n). ”

He had his jacket hanging off of his arm and you guessed that he was probably heading out. He looked at the plate of cookies and you noticed his hand rising up to the plate. You walked over and snatched the plate away from. He frowned, “don’t be a tease.”

You placed the plate down on the counter and pulled out a small bag from one of the kitchen drawers. He watched as you put it down in front of him and resumed leaning against the counter. Cautiously, he picked up the bag and noticed that it was filled with cookies.

“I made them specially for you,” you stated before he had a chance to ask.

“Specially for me, huh?” He smirked slightly before looking back at you. “Thankyou.”

“I put smiley faces on them,” you added, your face stoic. “So if you want more, you’ll have to finish up whatever my fathers sending you to do and come back alive.”

He looked shocked for a moment before he smiled at you. “Sounds fair.”

Your eyes met his and you could feel your face heat up. “You better keep your word, _Jack_.”

—

It’d been thirty minutes since you got the call from Jack, you ran through the entrance of the hospital. You were panting from running through the parking lot, your heart was beating so fast that your chest ached. You saw a few familiar men standing around in the hallway and you knew that they were stationed there to make sure no one got to the hospital room to finish the job. You made your way over to them and you saw him walk over. Jack reached out and grabbed your arm as you tried to walk past him.

“Let me go,” you hissed.

“He’s in surgery, they’re not going to let you see him…” his voice was low.

“Is he going to make it?” You looked at him with red eyes and he felt his heart break. He knew that you had lost your mother in the same fashion, and it was clear that you were scared that you were going to lose your Father in the same way. It was threatening to break you and you were failing to hide the fear from your face.

“I…” he didn’t know what to say, the doctors had said they would do everything they could but that kind of answer wasn’t going to make you feel any better. “I don’t know…” he whispered. You’re eyes widened, tears threatening to fall from your eyes. Jack acted quickly, wrapping his arms around you and holding you tightly against him.

—

_4:53 a.m…._

Jack turned his phone off and slipped it back into his jacket pocket. His blue eyes moved down to look at you, you were still sleeping. Your head was resting on his shoulder and your hand was holding onto his still. His eyes burned from the lack of sleep. It’d been a hard day and he wanted to do nothing more than to go home and sleep. He went over the events of the day and he grimaced.

It was suppose to be a regular day, they were just meeting with a client who owed the boss money. _Nothing was suppose to go wrong._ They weren’t expecting a fire fight and weren’t prepared. He brought his hand up and brushed the hair from your face. You stirred a bit and your eyes fluttered open, revealing your (e/c) orbs.

He smiled softly, “Sorry, did I wake you?”

You nodded, “Yeah but it’s okay.” You stretched, a small groan coming from you as you did. “What time is it?” You asked as you resumed leaning against him.

“Almost 5 in the morning,” he sighed.

“Jack…” you looked up at him. “Thank you for staying here with me.”

He smiled softly at you, “Well, to be fair. I’d still be here. We have to have men stationed around the hospital until your father recovers.”

“Recover?” Your eyes widened slightly and you sat up again. “Are you saying that he’s…going to be okay?”

Jack nodded, smiling at you. “The doctor came and told me while you were still sleeping. I knew you needed to rest so I let you sleep.”

Relief washed over you and you immediately stood up, determined to go see him. Jack grabbed you by the wrist, “What?”

“He’s still resting, he probably won’t be awake for another day or so.”

“I don’t care, I’m not going home,” you said harshly, glaring at him.

He sighed, “That’s not what I meant. They’re still cleaning him up, I just…I don’t want you to have to see him like that…”

Your glare softened and you stopped tugging for him to release you. His hand slowly let go of you and you settled back down into your seat. You felt sick, imagining the blood and everything else that was unpleasant. He reached over to you and gently took your hand in his. “Even now, I can’t believe he’s going to be okay…”

“Me too. I’m still in disbelief. That bullet should of killed him. I’ve ever seen anyone come back from a shot like that…” he ran his hand down his face. “ **He should be dead…** “

—

A week pasted and your father was still in the hospital. No matter how much he threatened the doctors and staff, he had been forced to remain there for recovery. You were just glad that he was going to be okay and that you weren’t going to wind up an orphan this early in your life. After everything that had happened, your father assigned Jack to be your bodyguard until he recovered in the hospital. You weren’t complaining in the slightest. The more time you spent with him, the closer the two of you got. You didn’t care how long your father took to recover.

“Is this your card?” He held up the queen of hearts in front of you as he sat beside you in the car.

You giggled and clapped your hands together, nodding.

“Your so easy to amuse, you know that?” He chuckled, shuffling the gold rimmed cards and putting them back into the small inside pocket in his jacket.

“It gets me every time, I can’t help it.”

The driver to the car just laughed at you two. He wasn’t laughing long however, the windshield split and blood splattered over the console. You’re eyes went wide as the driver slumped forward in the seat. Jack didn’t waste any time, he climbed in between the seats and opened the drivers door, pushing the driver out of the seat and into the street. He backed the car up and sped through the streets, trying to take the back roads as much as possible.

“There’s someone following us!”

Jack looked through the mirror and saw the car catching up to you guys. He acted quickly, turning the corner sharply, then taking another sudden turn. He reached into his jacket and handed you his gun. “Shoot out the tires!”

“B-But I…” you stared at the gun he’d handed you.

“Just do it!”

You gulped and rolled down the window, leaning out of it slightly. You’d been taught to use a gun before but you never had to use it in a stressful situation. You aimed for the tires but ducked back into the vehicle when the man in the other car fired back at you. You knew you had to do it quickly, one chance. You leaned out the window again, this time you didn’t hesitate, you fired at the tires and car swerved, flipping into a wall.

Your eyes were wide as Jack brought the car to a stop. “W-What are you doing??”

“I have to see who it is…” he pushed open the door and looked at you through the open window. “Stay here…”

You watched him as he got closer to the flipped car. The man was pulling himself from the wreckage, his face was red from the blood seeping from some wound on his head. He glared up at jack as he aimed the gun at the mans head. “Who sent you…”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” the man smirked, laughing.

“Tell me!” He growled, digging the gun into the mans forehead.

“Just kill me, if you don’t…you’ll regret it…”

Jacks teeth clenched, he had never actually taken out an unarmed man before. He looked over his shoulder at you standing beside the car, watching him with wide eyes.

“Come on, little man. _Kill me…_ ”

Jack growled and hit him with the end of the weapon, succeeding in knocking the man out. He looked around, noticing the people who had started to walk out to see what was going on. He hurried back to the car, getting in the drivers seat.

“You didn’t kill him…” you whispered.

“Would you have preferred it if I did?” He asked in a harsh voice. A moment passed and when you didn’t say anything, he sighed. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry.”

—

You stood in your room, changing into your night gown. Jack had left you alone since you’d gotten home. You picked up the silk night gown and stared at it. With a sigh, you pulled it over your head. You didn’t hear him come into the room until you heard him gasp. Your face went red and tugged the night gown over your exposed body.

“I-I’m sorry,” he was standing with his back to you and his face pressed against the door he’d just came in through.

You could see that he was flustered, it was really cute seeing him like this. You blushed and walked over to him. “It’s okay, Just next time knock,” you laughed.

He waited a moment to compose himself before he turned around. His cheeks were still red and he was having trouble looking directly at you. “I uh…just came to tell you that your father woke up today, you should be able to go see him tomorrow.”

You smiled, “Really? That’s good to hear. Did you tell him what happened today…”

He nodded, his eyes moving to you for a moment before he looked at the ground. “Yeah, he wants me to tighten up security.”

“That’s to be expected,” you shrugged. That’s when you decided to be bold, you reached out and took his hand. “Thank you for today…if you hadn’t been there I…”

He shook his head and squeezed your hand slightly. “Don’t thank me, I would never let anything bad ever happen to you…”

His eyes met yours and you could feel your heart racing. You reached up and touched his cheek. He smiled softly down at you and you leaned up. He didn’t catch on to what you were doing until he had your lips pressed against his own. His hands moved down your hips, gripping them softly through the thin fabric of your night gown. When you pulled away, you could see how red his face was. You giggled and kissed his cheek. “Jack…” you looked up at him, your eyes never leaving his.

_“I think I might love you.”_

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you like~ @dangerousimagines


	3. Chapter 3

“Hmmm, doesn’t that just smell like heaven.”

You peaked into the oven and sighed happily as the scent of the cookies filled the kitchen. _So good…_ Jack was seated in one of the chairs by the island, a newspaper stealing his attention as you baked. You glanced over your shoulder and saw him singing along softly to a song playing on your phone. You couldn’t help but smile, your heart swooning at the sound of his voice. “You know, if being a gangster doesn’t work out for you. You could always become a singer or something,” you laughed.

He looked up from his newspaper and chuckled, “I don’t think I’d do very good in that kind of field.”

“You never know,” you swept your hair over your shoulder and leaned against the counter, staring at his blue eyes. He braced his hand on the counter and leaned in, eliminating the distance between the two of you. You could feel your face heating up. “Sometimes I hope my father never recovers so that I can keep spending all this time with you…”

He smiled softly, taking your hand in his own and kissing the knuckles gently. “I’d be lying if I said the same thought hasn’t crossed my mind once or twice.”

You leaned further towards him and you could feel his warm breath on your lips. Your eyes started to drift closed, preparing for his lips to cover your own. The vibrating on the counter top made your eyes reopen and you pulled away from him. He frowned, picking up his ringing cell phone. His eyes moved to you, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, business is business,” you smiled at him and went back to checking on the cookies.

He watched you with a smile before answering the call and walking out of the kitchen to go stand outside. “What do you need?”

“Well, you remember that guy you let go?”

Jack sighed, running his hand down his face in irritation. “Yes, what about him?”

“ _Well_ ….He got picked up by the GCPD after you left him there.”

He rolled his eyes, “And…?”

“They let him go.”

Jacks eyes widened,“What do you mean they let him go!”

“Just what I said. They questioned him a bit then released him…”

Jack growled, pacing down the length of the patio. “I should of killed him…”

The voice on the other side of the phone laughed, “Yeah, you should of.”

“Don’t patronize me…”

“Don’t get so angry, you’re with the girl now so she’ll be safe.”

Jack stayed silent for a moment before he let out a sigh. “Ya, you’re right…”

“Just double the security and keep an eye on the kid, that’s all you can really do.”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll talk to you later,” he ended the call and slipped his phone into his pocket.

He walked back into the house and was hit with the overwhelming scent of smoke and something burning. The room was cloudy with smoke and he immediately ran to the kitchen. He quickly opened the oven door and pulled the tray out with his bare hands. He hissed from the pain as the heated metal burned his unprotected skin. Once that was dealt with it, he shrugged his jacket off and used it to blow the smoke away from the fire detecter on the roof. He couldn’t have the fire department arriving at the house with all the guns, drugs and other illegal items casually scattered around the house.

The room started to de-fog and Jack sighed, putting his jacket down on a chair. That’s when he noticed. You weren’t even in the room. Panic took over him as he looked around the kitchen frantically. This wasn’t good, you wouldn’t have the cookies to burn in the over like that. It wasn’t like you at all. He felt himself pale, thinking the worst. He felt the minutes past by as he searched the house for you, his fear rising with every room he checked that you weren’t in. He kept calling out your name but he never received an answer.

He was walking down the hallway when he heard something Fall over in the garage. He clenched his teeth and ran towards the only area he’d forgotten to check. He reached over the handle and carefully turned it. His gun was in his hand and he was ready to do what he had to if it meant keeping you safe. Once the door was open, he saw you. You whimpered, the man from the car chase had you in his arms. It looked like he was trying to find a car to use as a get-away vehicle.

“Let her go…” Jack growled, raising his gun to point at the man.

The man only laughed and pulled you against him, a knife was brought up to your neck. You looked down to the knife, fear radiating from you. Your eyes moved to Jack, your gaze begging for his help. “You…” he laughed again. “You should of killed me when you had the chance…”

“I said let her go!”

The knife was pressed harder against your neck, a small drop of blood trailing down your skin. Jacks eyes went wide, he could see the fear in your eyes. This was all happening because of him and he couldn’t let you die. “(Y/n)….”

Your eyes never left his, “J-Jack…”

“Everything is going to be okay, you’re going to be alright…” you didn’t understand what he was saying until you heard the gun go off. The man holding you jolted as the bullet pierced his forehead, his body falling to the ground. As he fell, the knife cut into the bare skin of your neck, dragging a bloody cut as his hand followed the rest of him.

You’re eyes went wide, your hand moving up to grasp your neck, blood pouring from the wound. “J-Jack…” you grasped out.

He was instantly at your side, his arms wrapped around you and he pressed down onto the wound, trying to keep the blood from leaving you as quickly as it was. You found yourself looking up at him, those blue eyes of his looked around the room frantically for something he could use to stop the blood. He was rocking you in his arms, the fear of losing you at this moment was killing him. You felt yourself smile, despite everything.

_He saved me…_

—

He stepped down the hallway, his footsteps echoing off of the walls. He turned a corner and went into the room. It was a cold room, almost like a freezer. The floor was tiled and a bit slippery. He walked forward, pulling the plastic curtain to the side as he did. There was only a chair in the middle of the room, a man seated in it with his limbs bound. A blind fold was on the mans face. Jack noticed him stir abit when he heard the curtain be drawn. There were two other men in the room, one had thick rubber gloves on that went up to his elbow and wore a bloodied apron. The other stood in the corner, suited and holding a machine gun.

They both looked to Jack who didn’t blink twice at the scene. He glanced at the bound man, his head tilting as he took a good look at the injuries on him. His hands sunk into his pockets, “Has he started talking?”

The man in the apron shook his head, putting down the pair of bloody pilers onto a metal tray. Jack nodded and made a humming noise. “Then continue until he does…”

With that said, he turned around and left the room. As he stepped down the hallway, he could hear the screams following him out.

—

_Beeping, constant beeping…_

You groaned softly and you opened your eyes slowly, taking in your surroundings. You saw the medical chart, you had to squint in order to look at it better.

“ _(L/n), (F/n)…Admitted October 1st…_ ”

How long had you been here, there was so much that you couldn’t remember. The last thing you could remember was cookies, the garage and Jack holding you in his arms. There was a dull pain that ached from under the bandage covering your throat that battled the pain you felt in your head. You wanted to cough but decided against it. Your eyes moved around the room and that’s when you saw him. He was fast asleep in the chair beside the bed. His head was resting on the edge of the bed with his arms under it as a makeshift pillow. You smiled softly, running your fingers through his hair. You heard a small groan from him as he stretched and turned his head to the side to look at you.

“You’re awake…” he smiled softly at you, his blue eyes staring into yours.

You nodded slowly, “Y-Yeah…” you winced at the pain from your throat, your hand raising to gently caress the bandage.

“The doctors said that it’ll be painful for awhile but soon talking and everything will be easier.”

“How long do I have to stay here for?” You asked, trying to keep your voice soft to avoid the pain.

“You can leave as soon as the doctor looks you over,” he sat up, running his hand through his hair. “Then I can take you home.”

He sat forward, clasping his hands in front of him. “Look, (Y/n)…I’m sorry…”

You shook your head, “Jack, you don’t have to apologize…”

“Yes I do…” His hand shot forward and took hold of yours. “Everything that happened was my fault, I had the opportunity to kill him and I let him go. I let him go and he came back for you. I was a fool to think that he wouldn’t of…”

“Don’t blame yourself,” you gave his hand a slight squeeze. “Jack…I don’t want you to apologize to me for not killing someone. I’m alive, that’s all that matters…” you pulled him closer to you, your lips pressing against his.

When you pulled away from him, you smiled softly. “You’re only human…”

“(Y/n)…”

You placed your finger against his lips, silencing him before he could argue with you. “You know, if you were any different. I don’t think I’d love you so much.”

“So you do love me, huh?” He smirked.

You nodded quickly, “Well, I don’t make cookies for just anyone, ya know.”

—


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was starting to go back to normal. Well as normal as it could be. Your father had fully recovered and returned home, Jack went back to being his right hand man. The two of you snuck around the mansion together, making sure to keep away from your fathers watchful eye. Tonight was different though, your father was hosting a party to celebrate his recovery. Naturally, you had to attend even though you spoke out against it many times to your father.

You stood before the floor length mirror, your eyes staring back at yourself. A shaky hand moved up to your neck, the reminder of that day still bore its mark. The wound had faded into a red scar. You grimaced at it, you hated the way it looked and the way people looked at you for having it. Their eyes holding so much pity for you, it made you just feel worse. Your fingertips rubbed at the scar, the more you rubbed, the redder it got. You took a step back, picking up a black choker from your vanity.

You clipped it around your neck, allowing it to cover the scar. Your hands moved down to smooth out the fabric of your dress, taking one last look at yourself in the mirror. You placed your hand over your stomach, still not feeling well. Taking a deep breath, you forced yourself to leave the safety of you room, moving into the hallway. You could hear people talking amongst themselves, glasses of wine in hand while music played softly in the background. Following the music, you soon saw the room full of people. You didn’t see your father anywhere, he must of been conducting some form of business.

“(Y/n)?”

You turned at the sound of his voice, you immediately saw the smile that rose to his face. “I’m surprised you aren’t with my father.”

He chuckled softly, “He’s just speaking to one of his _business_ partners, he doesn’t need me there. Plus, I offered to keep you company.” He held his hand out to you, his blue eyes fixated on you. “May I have this dance?” You slid your hand into his, unable to keep yourself from smiling. His other hand went to your waist and the two of you started to dance.

The two of you danced for what felt like eternity, not that you were complaining. You loved every minute you got to be with him. “Jack…” you looked up at him.

He looked down at you, that’s when you noticed how close your faces were. He had slowed and the two of you were now standing still. The song had faded and new one started up in its place as you stood there.

_Don’t be a coward_

“Follow me,” you whispered loud enough for only him to hear. Tugging on his hand, you pulled him out of the room and into the halls.

He chuckled, allowing you to drag him wherever you wanted to go. “Where are we going?”

“Shhh,” you smirked at him and tugged him into one of the entertainment rooms that were on the first floor.

He looked around when you released his hand. There was a few couches, poker tables and a pool table in the middle of the room. You were pacing the room slightly, unsure with yourself. He noticed your uneasiness and he smiled to himself. You turned to face him, your face red. He walked over to you, pulling you close. He wrapped his arms around your middle while you circled your own arms around his neck. That’s when he kissed you lightly on the lips before landing one on the tip of your nose, making you giggle.

“You don’t have to be nervous around me,” he whispered. “Specially after last week…” he smirked. His hand touched the side of your face, lowering his head as he kissed you deeply.“I would never hurt you.” When you broke apart, he rested his forehead against yours.

“I know,” you said softly with a smile.

“Good,” his lips found yours again. You reached your arms around his shoulders as you felt his tongue press against your lips and find it’s way into your mouth. Your mouths continued to play with each other until you had to break for air.

You felt his fingers near your neck, a clicking noise filling the silence in the room. The black fabric slipped away from your neck, uncovering your scar. He moved his mouth along your jawline before pressing small kisses on your neck, near the scar you hated so much. You could feel the heat of his breath against your skin. When his lips pressed directly against the scar, you winced. He noticed and he drew himself away from your neck. His eyes taking you in.

You frowned, “I’m sorry…”

He shook his head and leaned in again, kissing you. “Don’t apologize.”

“It’s just that I…"you tried to find the right words. “There’s something important I have to tell you later tonight.” You smiled softly at him, still feeling uneasy.

“Just gives me an excuse to sneak into your room later,” He pressed his lips to your forehead, his lips lingering for awhile before he took a step away.“As much as I want to stay in here with you, we should get back, your father is probably done by now.”

You nodded, smiling softly at him. “I’ll go first.”

You went to step to the door, his hand grasped your arm and pulled you back to him. He placed another kiss on your lips and put the choker back on your neck. Your face went red as he stared down at you with a lazy smile. “Go.”

You didn’t think twice, you stepped through the door and started down the hallway. Grateful for the cool air that lingered in the hall as it cooled your heated face.

—

Jack stood in the room, his hands smoothing out his hair and clothes. He reached for the door handle to the room but didn’t get a chance to open it. The doors flung open and he was forced to back up. Your father walked into the room with four of his men and he didn’t looked pleased.

“Boss, is something wrong?”

He rose his hand from his pocket and he snapped his fingers, within seconds Jack was being held by 2 of the men who had come in. “Yeah, Id say there was a problem.”

“What’s going on?” Jack growled, trying to shove off the men who held him as they forced him to kneel.

“I allowed you into my home,” your father started to pace around the room. The anger clear on his face. “I rose you up from the piece of garbage that you were and even treated you as if you were my own son. And how do you repay me?”

Jacks blue eyes widened as he came to stop right in front of him. He leaned down, “You repay me by going after my daughter…”

“W-Wait, I can explain…"Jack crippled over in pain when the fist made contact with his stomach.

“Did you actually think I wouldn’t find out that you were sneaking around with my daughter…”

“Boss…you have to listen to me…”

Another punch to the stomach, then one to the jaw.

“I also got an informant…he says that you were behind the attack on my life…” he paused before leaning back down so he could gauge Jack’s reaction. “And possibly even the attack on (Y/n)…”

Jacks eyes narrowed at the mention of your name. “You’re insane if you believe that! Im loyal to you, I wouldn’t turn on you!” He lifted his face to look up at the man. “I would never hurt (Y/n), I love her.”

Your father stared at him for a few seconds, before he looked at his men. “I got an idea boys.” He rubbed his fist, the gold brace knuckles he wore were shinning in the low lights of the room. Jack swallowed hard, sure that he wasn’t going to survive this night. His boss took a step towards him, his fist hitting him so hard that darkness consumed him quickly.

—

You sat at the bar, a glass in hand as you glanced around the room. Many of the young sons of your fathers men had tried desperately to get your attention, they all failed. You sighed, setting the glass down and standing from your seat. That’s when you saw your father walk into the room. You smiled and walked over to him. He gave you a smile and kissed your cheek.

“Why are you not dancing, my dear?”

“Nobody interesting enough to dance with,” you shrugged. Your eyes scanned over the room again before they returned to your father. “Have you seen Jack?”

Your father watched you, how giddy and nervous you were as you asked. He took your hand and led you into the hallway. “He’s not here.”

“Where did he go?” You frowned.

“He’s been sent to Arkham…where he belongs.”

You stared at him, as if he told you a joke and you were waiting for him to explain it to you. “ _What are you_ …why would he be sent to Arkham??”

“He’s a traitor, (Y/n).” You shook your head at his words.

_A traitor, he can’t be. He loves me._

“He’s the one who arranged for my assassination…and probably yours too…”

Your eyes went wide, you kept shaking your head. There was no way, he wouldn’t hurt you. He would never let anything happen to you, he promised. You closed your eyes tightly, trying to process everything your father was telling you. You felt his hand touch your shoulder, something snapped in you.

“Don’t touch me!” You stepped away from him, slapping his hand off of you. He looked shocked for a second before the anger sat in.

“He tried to kill us both! (Y/n)! Do you not understand that!” He took hold of your wrist and yanked you towards him, almost causing you to fall as you struggled keep your balance in the heels you wore.

“If you’re crazy enough to believe that then **you’re the one** who belongs in that damned asylum!!” You hissed, drawing your arm back and slapping him across the face.

His face darkened and you practically fell to the floor with the force he hit you with. Your hand cradled your cheek. He snapped his fingers and a man walked up, helping you back to your feet. “Take her to her room, ensure that she stays there.“The mans fingers dug into your arm and he pushed you to walk forward. “You’d do best to forget him because you will not be seeing him again…”

—


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a bit different. Starts out in a memory, then goes into a dream. It’s a bit surreal, hope it doesn’t feel out of place too much. Just a bit of foreshadowing for the next few chapters xD

_Bitter tasting acid too thick to swallow fills your throat. It’s burning your skin. It hurts. **You want it to stop.** You want to push and touch the surface but you can’t seem to reach it. You can’t breathe, you can’t scream out for help. Your skin is burning, your insides are on fire. **You just want it to stop.** You can hear Jacks voice but you can’t see him. **Please just stop**_

Your eyes shoot open, your body is covered cold sweat. Your chest is raising rapidly as you try to catch your breath. You take in thick gasps of air until you feel yourself starting to calm down. You ran your hand through your hair, pulling your bangs from your face. You looked around the room, trying to make out shapes in the darkness. _Its still night. It was just a nightmare._

You held the sheet to your naked body, the sweat making it stick to you. You felt the bed shift slightly, for a moment you’d forgotten. Your eyes adjusted to the dark room, you leaned down towards the man who laid beside you. Sweet memories making you smile as you watched him sleep. You placed a soft kiss on his forehead and slowly moved from the bed. Your body was still sore, your muscles and joints ached. Slowly, you made your way to the bathroom, picking up your silk robe and wrapping it around yourself.

You stepped over to the bathtub, turning the faucet to allow the water to start filling the tub. You let your fingers sit under the cool water, you sighed calmly at the cold sensation. Shivers ran up your spine and soon the water started to heat up. You stepped back and picked a random bottle off of the shelf, smiling to yourself as you smelt it. You untwisted the lid and poured a modest amount into the water. The smell soon filled the room and you reached down to stir the water that was filling in the tub, staring at your reflection in the surface of the water.

Once the tub was filled, you turned the facet. You felt dizzy, still in awe from the night you spent with Jack and still disturbed from your dream. You untied the belt of your robe and hung it back up. You dipped a toe into the hot water, wincing at first but lowering your body into it soon after. You unconsciously let out a satisfied moan as you submerged yourself in the water. The heat of the water helped to relieve some the ache. It soothed your tense muscles and you allowed your eyes to flutter shut. You roll your head, the water continuing to work its miracles on your sore flesh.

_What would happen once your father returned? Jack was his favourite so maybe you’d be able to confess to your father that you cared about him. That Jack had no intentions to hurt you. Would he listen?_

The water suddenly raised and you snapped your eyes open. Jack had sat himself in front of you, his blue eyes watching you with that lazy smile of his. He ran his wet hand over his hair, slicking it back. You unconsciously bit your lip as you watched him.

“Did I wake you?” You asked nervously. Your face was turning a deep shade of red and you felt like you were melting. _You should of been used to seeing him like this by now, but who cares._

He shook his head, his fingers dangling at the waters surface. “No, I woke up and you were gone.”

“I just felt like having a bath,” you smiled softly, bringing your knees up to your chest as he leaned back against the edge of the tub.

“And I just felt like joining you,” he sighed happily. His eyes closed and he looked like he was at peace.

You watched him for awhile, your fingers gathering up a mound of bubbles from the top of the water and building a small mountain out of them to try and keep yourself distracted. You looked back at him. His eyes remained shut, his chest rising at a calm rhythm. Droplets of water rolled off his shoulders, traveling down his muscular arms. Water pooled around his abs, bubbles preventing you from gazing lower.

You continued to stare at his lean physique, unaware that his blue eyes were now open and watching you with amusement. The water was too murky from the bath soap you’d poured in, which you were glad for. But if you were being honest, you wanted to see more. You bit your lip, you’re eyes then meeting his. You’re face heated even more than you thought would be possible. You darted your eyes away from him and back to the bath water.

You watched a pile of bubbles, trying to avoid his gaze. When the bubbles suddenly popped, memories of that horrible dream returned to you. Your hands came up and grabbed onto the sides of your head. Jack leaned forward quickly, pulling you into his arms. “(Y/n). What’s wrong??”

You didn’t answer him, flashes of that nightmare continued to pour in. You shook your head back and forth. He took the sides of your face in his hands and forced you to look at him. “(Y/n), everything’s going to be alright…” he whispered to you, his voice was soft and somehow it helped. You felt your body starting to calm. You took in slow deep breaths to try and regain yourself. “I promise…”

“J-Jack…” you had small tears in your eyes as you looked at him. The fear had gotten to you, you didn’t want him to see you like this. Even though this wasn’t the first time he’d seen you cry. You casted your gaze down.

He didn’t say anything, he simply tilted your chin up, his blue eyes staring into your own. He placed a soft kiss on your lips then on your forehead. His hand cupped the back of your head and he moved you so you were resting your head on his shoulder. Your arms came up and wrapped around his neck. He was always here for you. Every time you needed him. There he was.

You pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder, smiling softly to yourself. “Thank you…” you whispered.

_**Why couldn’t you stay in those sweet memories.** _

_The next thing you knew, you were fully dressed, standing in a hallway that you didn’t recognize. You looked down both ends, Jack stood at the end of both. You didn’t understand. You called out his name but nothing came out of your mouth. No sound. **Nothing**. You turned around, the other end of the hallway started to close in towards you. The walls collapsing in silent destruction. Your eyes widened and you started to run in the other direction. Jack was gone, only a single door remained were he’d been standing. You ran towards it, tugging at the door handle as you tried to open it. You looked over your shoulder and saw the wall was still closing in. You started pounding on the door, screaming desperately for it to open._

_The door flew open and you fell through. Now you were leaning against a balcony. The apartment you stood in looked familiar but you couldn’t figure out why. A figure walked out into view, your heart almost stopped as fear took over. The man who had attacked you now stood a few feet from you. You reached up and grazed the scar on your neck with your fingers. When you pulled them back, the tips of your fingers were red with wet blood. Your eyes moved back to the man, he grinned and you felt the urge to run fill you._

_**“Run!”** You heard someone scream. That’s when you realized it was your own voice warning you. The man started to run towards you and you frantically looked around for an exit. You looked over your shoulder and over the railing you stood in front of. You knew what you had to do. You braced your hands on the railing and leaped over it, allowing yourself to fall. The man growled, reaching out over the railing, trying to reach for you. You continued to fall, the view of the apartment building disappearing._

_A body of water broke your fall and you sank down all the way to the bottom. You opened your mouth, water filling your lungs. You pushed for the surface, a hand reached down from the top, offering you a way out. You desperately took hold of it. Allowing it to pull you out of the chilling depts. Once you were out, you found yourself standing in the familiar apartment room again. This time however, you were standing in the place of the attacker. You watched a version of yourself stand on the balcony. The terror on your own face chilling your body._

_You reached out but your doppelgänger shook her head. Before you could reach her, the figure of your father appeared before her. She had her hand on her stomach, almost protectively, as she tried to back away from him. Tears streamed down her cheeks. He took her by the arm and shook her, shoving her back as she fought against him. You watched as she fell right over the railing. You cried out in horror as you witnessed the scene. A hand grasped your shoulder and squeezed it lightly. You turned to the source and saw Jack. He was wearing a red dress shirt and silver jacket that you didn’t recognize and looked out of place. He let go of you and walked right passed you._

_You reached out, trying to grab his arm. You didn’t want him going over to your father. You screamed his name again, but nothing came out. You wanted to warn him and you couldn’t do anything. You were powerless. Your father held a gun to up to the man you loved, a insane smile on his face the whole time. Jack looked over his shoulder at you and then returned his gaze forward. He started laughing, you didn’t understand, why would he be laughing. You could feel wet tears on your face as you were forced to watch. You heard the gun shot and saw your father push Jack over the same railing that you’d seen the other version of yourself go over._

—

You shot up in bed, body covered in fresh sweat. You were panting and grasping for air to replace what you’d lost. Tears continued to flow out from your eyes. You’re own mind was the cruelest, allowing you to remember such a sweet memory, only to torture you with those nightmares. You let this happen, you let your father take Jack and send him away to that horrible place. You had to stop all of this. You had to fight back. You put your hand on your stomach, gripping the fabric that covered it, you felt like you were going to be sick at the thought of what they could be doing to Jack there. You shook your head from side to side.

“I won’t let him get away with this…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting so close to the actual “Fall” and I’m so excited~

Your father was a cruel man, he was showing his true colours to you everyday that he kept you locked away. The only real interaction you received was from a man your father had assigned to look after you. _Or rather assigned to guard you._ Although, you were grateful for the man he had chosen. Jonny Frost. He was a man who had actually been close to Jack and it seemed like he was the only one who was sympathetic for how you were feeling. Around him you didn’t really have to pretend, it was refreshing.

You laid in the porcelain bathtub, your skin was starting to prune from the length of time you’d spent in the water. The warmth of the water had started to disappear and leave you in the cold water. You just wanted to sink into the water and let it engulf you. You let out a long sigh, your body sinking a bit.

“(Y/n)? You’ve been in there for three hours, you should probably get out.”

You sat up, your body reminding you how sore it was after remaining still for so long. “And what if I don’t? Hm? Are you going to burst through that door and make me?” You teased, a soft smile of your face.

“You know I will,” he replied with that deadpan voice of his. “So what’s it going to be?”

“I’m getting out, don’t start kicking down the door,” you sighed, standing from the water and drying yourself off. You took a glimpse of yourself in the mirror and you felt the frown rise to your features. You shook your head and forced yourself to look away from the reflection.

You opened the door to the bathroom, seeing Frost facing the other way so he didn’t accidentally see you in a towel or anything. You smiled to yourself as he left. You stepped over to your closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a comfortable sweater to wear. Once you were dressed, you dried your hair and took another chance at your reflection. Your skin was pale from not leaving the house, your face had become gaunt and you knew from how your clothes sat on you now that you’d lost a decent amount of weight despite everything. You’d given up, one of the only things you’d grown to care about had been taken away from you. By your own father too.

It wasn’t right and you couldn’t do a single thing about it. Your father had seen to that personally when he decided to place you under constant watch. You walked to the window, pulling back the curtains and looking at the night sky. It hurt to think about it, that Jack was alone in that place, that you didn’t know what they were doing to him and that you couldn’t see him.

“(Y/n)?”

Frost frowned when he saw the tear roll down your cheek as you looked at him. If he was being honest, he enjoyed your company. You were a good kid and your father was definitely a prick for all of the shit he was putting you through. Not to mention, you were important to Jack, a guy Frost actually called friend once.

“Frost?” You asked when he didn’t say anything. You stared at him, trying to understand why you saw confliction in his face.

“Your father called, he said he’d be home some time in the morning tomorrow.”

You crossed your arms over your chest, growing more confused. He knew that your father had called you earlier today and told you the same thing already.“Frost, You know I-”

“So you’d best be gone by then.”

Your eyes widened, “Be gone? Where am I going?”

He walked to you, reaching into his suit pocket and pulling out a pair of keys. “Where ever you choose to go after you get J out of Arkham. Doesn’t matter to me.”

He held out the keys in front of you as you tried to process all of this. With a trembling hand, you took the keys from him. “You want me to brake him out of Arkham?”

He nodded, “Do you know how to get there?”

You nodded, memories of the asylum returning to you. “Yeah, my mother died a patient there, I’ve been there a handful of times.”

“Good, then get going.”

“What about the men guarding the house?” You asked as you pulled a black scarf out of your closet and wrapped it around your neck over top of your sweater.

“I took care of them, you won’t have any interference until your father realizes that your gone.”

“Alright,” you took a deep breath and suddenly hugged Frost, whispering a thank you.

—

It took a little over an hour for you to drive to the building that once housed your mother. You swallowed hard as you allowed yourself to take in the view of the building in the darkness. Many of the lights didn’t work in the parking lot so it made it pretty easy for you to drive up to the building. You were thankful for the asylums lack of maintenance. You got out of the car and slowly made your way to the entrance. The large doors flew open and a woman hurried down the steps, a pile of folders stacked in her arms. You guessed that she was a doctor based on the white coat she wore. She seemed to be struggling to make it down the stairs in her heels and you were sadastically waiting for her to slip. She slipped on the final step and there were papers everywhere. You knew this was your only chance, you ran over.

“Are you alright?? Let me help you,” you knelt down and helped retrieve her files.

“Thanks kid,” she smiled at you as you handed the papers to her.

“Don’t mention it,” you returned her smile.

“Are you waiting for someone?” Her smile faltered.

“Uh yeah, I’m picking up my mom. Her car is in the shop,” you lied.

“Oh okay,” Her smile returned and she started to walk away. “Well I’ll see ya later kid!”

You waited for her to get into her car before you made your way up the stairs the doctor had just tripped down. You opened the large doors and walked through into the lobby. You took in your surroundings before you noticed the door to the supply room was slightly open. When you heard footsteps approaching the lobby, you ran to the room. There was various medical supplies scattered. _It was miracle they were even able to get any work done in all this chaos_. A lab coat was hanging off of the side of a box, your eyes widened in delight as you pulled it down and dusted it off. It was a little bit big for you but nothing to noticeable.

You reached into your pocket and pulled out the badge you’d gotten off of the woman. Your eyes scanned the name, “ _Harleen Quinzel_. Well thank you, Harleen,” you muttered to yourself as you clipped the badge to the breast pocket of the jacket.

When you left the storage room, you made your way to the security desk. The guard was too busy watching some tv show on his computer to even look up at you. You scanned the badge and went through the security checkpoint. A grin came to your face, you’d done it. You’d managed to sneak into Arkham. Your adrenaline was pumping and you had to put the fear of getting caught behind you.

You pushed on, moving through the hallways as you peered through window after window. You weren’t sure how long you’d been looking until you pulled out your phone. It was almost 2am. You bit your lip, cursing to yourself for taking so long. You ran to the elevator to go to the next floor. Pushing the button, you waited. You pushed the button again when the elevator took too long to come up. _This is taking too long_. You turned around and saw the sign for the stairs, you took a deep breath and pulled open the door. You practically ran up the stairs, nearly tripping over yourself on the steep steps.

You looked around the empty hallway, this floor was definitely quieter then the others. No screams or tiny whimpers of madness could be heard, you were grateful but you had to find him. The further down the hallway you went, the more the memories returned to you.

_Any memories you had of your mother were distorted, it was hard to sort out the truth from the lies. At the age you were at the time, it wasn’t that big of a surprise. You remember hearing your parents screaming at each other at all hours of the night. You remember your mother asking you if you wanted to come live with her and away from your father. At the time, it wasn’t easy for a child to understand. You didn’t realize that your mother had been trying to get a divorce when the incident happened._

_Your father had explained to you that your mother wasn’t coming home. That she had attacked him and lost her mind. You remembered crying when he told you that she’d been taken to Arkham. All the memories you had of her were sweet, innocent. She was a good woman, even as a child you could see that. It wasn’t until you were older that you were finally allowed to go see her. When she saw you, it was like she didn’t even recognize her own daughter. Bruises littered her arms and she was thinner than you remembered. You continued to visit her day after day, hoping that she’d return to her old self. But she never did, during all those visits, she only uttered a few words._

_**“He wouldn’t let me leave.”** _

Those words haunted you and it wasn’t until you saw the smug smirk on your fathers face at her funeral that you knew her words were true. Everything that was happening to Jack was your fathers way of trying to keep control over you so you couldn’t leave. You hated him, you hated him for what he’d done to your mother and what he was doing to Jack. You wished he’d died when that gunner shot him. You wouldn’t allow him to have control over you as long as you had Jack. You needed him, no one else.

You stopped dead in your tracks, your eyes widening as you stared through the small window on the door. You unlocked the door with the key card you had gotten off of the doctor and entered the room. Your (e/c) orbs took in everything, your chest rose rapidly as your emotions overwhelmed you. There he was, shacked to the metal table. He had fresh cuts and bruises on his arms. You shook your head in disbelief, you didn’t want to believe that your father was allowing them to torture him. But you knew the truth. You knew that this was going the beginning, the longer Jack was here, the worse it would be.

You stepped over to him slowly, trying to be as quiet as you could be. Small tears pricked your eyes as you reached your hand out and gently touched the side of his face.

“Jack…”


	7. Chapter 7

“Jack…”

You quickly removed the shackles that bound him to the table. Your hand caressed the side of his face, trying to urge him to open his eyes. When they finally did, a wave of relief washed over you, however it quickly dissolved. The eyes that stared up at you were so different from the ones you’d grown to love.

_Dull, lifeless._

Tears began to escape from your eyes, the fear of them destroying the man you loved had become too much for you.

“(Y/n)…”

You opened your eyes and looked down at him, his cold hand reached up to wipe a tear from your cheek. He had a faded smile on his face as he stared up at you. He didn’t look at all shocked to see you here. Something was wrong, you got him to sit up and immediately his hand went to grip his head. He took a few moments to collect himself before he looked to you again.

“(Y/n),” his smile returned but his eyes remained clouded. “You’ve come to visit me again,” his gaze went to the clock on the wall that you were sure was broken. “But you were here only an hour ago, you should probably go home.”

You shook your head, he thought you weren’t real. What had they done to him? Your eyes moved to the machine that was in the corner of the room. You recognized it and knew what it was used for. You swallowed hard and quickly moved over to Jack, taking his hands in your own as you tried to get him to look at you.

“No, Jack. It’s really me,” you told him but he started to shake his head.

“Stop torturing me…” he whispered as a grin spread on his face. The sight of that insane smile terrified you.

“Jack, I’m not trying to hurt you. It’s really me, I’m real.” You made him look at you. “I’m here, I’m here…” his smile faded and something changed in him. His clouded eyes cleared and he looked around the room before his eyes settled on you.

“(Y/n)…” he suddenly pulled you into his arms, holding you against him. “I didn’t think I’d see you again…well the real you…”

You could hear the pain wavering in his voice, it killed you. “Frost helped me, he gave me the push I needed to come get you.”

He then shook his head, “I can’t come with you.”

“You have to,” you told him. You didn’t think you’d ever have to convince to run away with you. You thought he’d just agree with you and then the both of you would be out of this nut house.

“This is too dangerous,” he argued.

“I don’t care if it is!” You shook your head back and forth, you didn’t want to listen to this. You just wanted to leave with him, the more time you wasted, the more worried you became.

“Your father would never-”

“I’m pregnant.”

His eyes went wide at your admission. At first he was sure you’d been joking, but your expression never faltered. “(Y/n), I…”

“I don’t want our child to grow up not knowing it’s father,” you smiled sadly at him, hoping that he wouldn’t make you do this alone.

“What about your father?” He asked, his hand squeezing your own.

“I’m never going back there. Not after everything he’s put you through. We’ll leave together and never look back,” you put your hands on the sides of his face and kissed him.

He sighed and smiled at you, “You’re not lying to me, right?”

You tilted your head, smiling softly. “Of course not, I wouldn’t lie about something like this. I was so worried that I was never going to get a chance to tell you.”

He placed his lips against your forehead, “Well you don’t have to worry, I’m never leaving your side again. I’ll always be with you,” his hand pressed against your stomach, “Both of you.”

“Then lets get going,” you helped him stand, listening to his jolts crack. You pulled a change of clothes you’d brought for him out from your bag and waited for him to change. After he was changed, he took your hand pulled you through the asylum and outside. You’d both managed to evade the security and you were pretty glad for it.

Unfortunately, neither of you noticed the blonde who was sitting in the darkness of her car, waiting in the parking lot. She watched you and the patient she’d spent so much time with as of late. Her lipstick coated lips tipped into a smirk as she glanced down to the screen of her cell phone. She typed in the phone number and brought the device up to her ear, listening to it ring.

The two of you got into the car after Jack insisted on him driving. You didn’t really argue with him, allowing him to take the drivers seat. It didn’t take long for the asylum to disappear from view. You let out a sigh of relief before you moved your eyes to glance at Jack.

“You okay?” He asked.

You smiled and you realized that this was the happiest you’d been in months. “Yeah, I’m alright. Specially now.” You noticed the small smile on his face and that made you feel even better. “Jack…I want you to know that I’m sorry for everything that my father has done to you. You didn’t deserve any of it. But…everything’s going to be better now, I promise.”

“As all as we’re together, everything will be perfect.”

Blinding lights approached the car, you rose your hand to shield your eyes. Before you had a chance to say anything, another vehicle slammed into the car. You force of the impact sent the car rolling. The air had been stolen from your lungs and your mind couldn’t keep up with what was happening until it was too late. Your head smashed into the window, causing darkness to engulf you as you passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

The darkness faded as you opened your eyes. You were in the back of a van, traveling to a location you didn’t know. You were quick to realize that you couldn’t move your hands, something tight kept them behind your back. You started to squirm, the pain in your head throbbing as if to remind you of the accident. When the van passed a street lamp, light shun into the back of the vehicle. That’s when you saw him, he was sitting across from you. His eyes were open but no emotion was present on his face.

Why did he appear so calm? You kept trying at the rope that kept your wrists tied, refusing to give up to the situation. Jack watched you, a million thoughts going through his mind as he did. He knew what this meant, he knew where the two of you were being taken.

Suddenly, the van stopped and you looked towards the back doors as they were pulled open. A man was quick to grab your arm and pull you out. You stumbled a bit and looked at the large building that was beside you. You read the name on the building, feeling your stomach drop.

_Ace Chemicals._

Your eyes quickly moved to Jack, his eyes were focused on the ground under him. His gaze never met yours but you understood the look in them.

Were you both about to die?

Your arm is yanked and the men start leading you into the building. They then brought you to stand in front of an elevator, you watched one of the men press the button and you could hear the old elevator beginning it’s descent to where you all were. When the doors opened, you swallowed hard, not wanting to step into what looked like a death trap. You were shoved forward towards the middle of the room. Your eyes immediately went wide as you saw the one person you never thought to see behind all of this.

Your father stood by the edge of the platform, not even looking at any of you. His eyes were focused on the bubbling vats of acid below. You struggled against the man holding you and ground your teeth together. “Father!” You yelled at him, gaining his attention. He turned at look at you, he didn’t look pleased and it didn’t surprise you. “What’s going on! Why are we here!?” You hissed.

“You should of listened to me, (Y/n). And stayed away from him. Did you actually think I was going to let you just run away with him? You may be a stupid insolent child, but you’re my only child.” You winced at the malice in his voice, you’d never heard him speak to you in such a way.

He signalled for Jack to be brought to him. When he was close enough to him, your father punched him in the stomach, causing Jack to fall to his knees before his fist was drove into Jacks jaw. You struggled harder to get free, wanting nothing more then to shove your own father off that god damn edge.

“I was being kind, leaving you in that looney bin…” he reached out and held Jack by the collar of his shirt. “But you still thought you had a chance with my daughter…”

Jack glared at him, he knew that he had nothing to loose. He knew that your father wasn’t going to kill you. He could be at peace with knowing that you would be okay. “You were right about one thing…”

“And what was that?”

Jack started to laugh, the laugh was dark and unsettling. “I…I was the one who arranged for you to be killed…” Your eyes widened and so did everyone else’s in the room. “I wanted your daughter. She was easy to manipulate and man, was it easy to make her fall for me. She fell for every lie I told her. Specially the one where I told her that I loved her. But alas, I knew that if you found out, you’d have me killed. Maybe even her. So I did what I had to…”

You’d never seen your father so angry, his eyes moved to you to see the tears streaming down your cheeks.

“Jack…”

Your father tightened the hold he had on Jacks collar, yanking the man closer to him. “You’re a god damn fool, you know that?”

“Maybe I am…”

Your father forced him to stand on the edge of the platform, the gun in his hand digging into the back of Jacks head. You kept struggling, desperately trying to get free. You didn’t even realize that you were screaming for your father to stop.

That’s when it happened. You heard the piercing sound of the gun going off and Jack fall over the edge. You felt all your air leave you as you tried desperately to breath in. You got one of your arms free and shoved the man holding you away from yourself. You ran to towards the edge, ready to jump in after him. A arm wrapped around your waist and heaved you back away from the edge. You fought against your father but he threw you to the ground. You felt the tears pouring from your eyes and your heart aching so badly that it felt as though it was going to break. You wanted the pain to stop, you wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Something inside of you was dying at the thought of never seeing him again.

“W-Why…” you managed to gasp out between sobs.

“I did all of this because of you, you’re lucky that you are my child. Or else you’d be down there with him.”

You looked up at him bravely, “I would of gladly taken that…” you hissed.

His hand made contact with your face and you fell back against he ground. Darkness now consuming you once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry were not done yet, but the Joker is going to make an appearance in the next part! I hope you guys like this and don’t be afraid to tell me what you think or even share your ideas with me!!


	9. Chapter 9

Laughter and music filled your ears. There was so much of it that it was becoming exhausting. You wondered why you had even agreed to come here in the first place. You stepped towards the large planned window, the night sky hard to see through the rain clouds above. You crossed your arms over your chest in self-comforting way. You didn’t understand it, even after two years, you still couldn’t get him off your mind at times like this. You wanted to move on, you wanted all those happy memories to fade away and leave you with nothing.

A hand touched your shoulder in such a gentle manner that it didn’t even seem to faze you. Your head slowly turned and you became face to face with him.

“Bruce,” you sighed. “Sorry, I’m not being very good company, am I?”

He smiled softly at you, shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it. These people are mostly investors, they’re just here for my money.”

You laughed softly, “Yeah I can tell.”

“This guy,” his eyes left you and you followed his gaze as he looked towards an older man who was engrossed in a conversation with a group of people. “He spent the last half hour trying to give me financial advice. Reminding me that I’m young and that I need to make smart decisions for my company.”

“Really?” You smirked, forcing back your laughter.

“That’s why they’re all here, they only care about my company.”

You watched as he signaled over a waiter and lifted one of the glasses of champagne off of the tray he was carrying.

“Another warehouse was attacked,” you suddenly said.

He lowered his glass from his mouth, his face turned serious. “Another one? How many are left?”

“Two, I think.”

“How many men does your father have left?”

You shook your head, “I don’t know.”

His mouth was pressed in a hard line as he thought of what he could say. “Why haven’t they caught this guy yet…”

“Because he’s doing the police a favour. My father is a criminal, Bruce. This guy is just a few steps away ending my fathers criminal empire, are you surprised that the police aren’t getting involved?”

He shook his head. “No, I’m not.”

“My father is an evil man. He’s done unimaginable things to get what he wanted, this is just karma catching up with him.”

“When was the last time you spoke to him?”

You looked down at your glass as you swirled the contents around. “A week ago. He wanted to know if I was safe,” you laughed bitterly. “I guess someone broke into my old dorm room a few weeks ago. He wasn’t aware that I’d moved out into an apartment.”

When your gaze moved back to him, his eyes held concern. “Do you think someone is trying to find you? Maybe to get to your father though you?” You were silent for a moment, confirming his questions. “(Y/n), I know you have no more love for your father. I can tell you’re just counting down the days until he’s taken down. But, I want you to be safe.”

“Bruce, I’ll be fine.”

He entangled his fingers in your own, giving your hand a slight squeeze. “Why don’t you stay with me until all of this blows over?”

“Bruce…”

“You’d have your own room, I’m sure Alfred would enjoy the chance of cooking for another person.”

His smile assured you and you finally nodded. “Fine fine.”

“Good, I’ll give Alfred a call and request that he make up a room for you tonight.”

You smiled, waving him off as he took out his phone and made his way out of the room. You couldn’t believe how your life had gone. Five years had past since that night and you were starting to allow yourself to maybe…love, another person other than Jack.

* * *

_You’d been against going to college from the beginning. The depression from losing the baby and Jack in the same night made you feel catatonic most nights. You only gave in because you know that you’d be able to get away from your father, who’d been keeping you on a tight leash since that very night._

_You sat in the middle row of the classroom, trying to concentrate while the a group of girls behind you giggled and gossiped with each other._

_“I can’t believe you transferred from cosmo to pre-med just to be in the same class as him.”_

_“I can’t help it, he’s just so hot…”_

_“Oh please, he’s such a player!”_

_You groaned and leaned back in your seat, your fingers rubbing against your temples. These girls were going to be the death of you, seriously. That’s if you didn’t kill them first. You didn’t get the hype, you’d been in the same class as this Wayne kid for about two years and you never noticed anything special about him. Of course, he was handsome but he worked hard and focused on his studies when he was in class. You’d seen him out in the courtyard, flirting with some of the other students but you figured that was normal guy behaviour in college._

_“We’ll ask her then…” you heard one whisper. Another groan escaped your as you glowered at your notebook._

_**Just let me work.** _

_“(Y/n)!”_

_You ignored her the first time but after the third calling of your name, you turned in your seat and looked at the blonde girl. “Yes?” You asked, trying not sound as irritated as you were._

_“You’ve been in this class with Brucey for awhile now, right??” She asked you excitedly, practically leaning over the desk to get to you._

_“Bruce?” You corrected her. “I’ve never spoken to him, really. I let him use my notes once but I’m afraid that’s it.”_

_She frowned and sat back down. “Oh okay. Thanks anyway, (Y/n).”_

_You nodded, “Sorry I couldn’t be more help.”_

_“Why did you even ask her? She’s so weird,” you heard one of them whispering to their friend._

_“Hey shut up,” the blonde hissed,aware that you could probably hear them._

_You closed your notebook and slipped it into your bag. You stood, making your way down the stairs until you reached the exit. You took out your phone to check the time, you feet suddenly froze, leaving you to stand still in the small empty hallway. You stared down at the only picture you had of Jack, something building up in you that you didn’t have the energy to push back down. Why were you forcing yourself to go on? There was nothing in this life anymore that you cared about. Why were you trying to better a life that wasn’t worth living._

_“Hey are you alright?” A voice called out to you._

_You turned your head, “Bruce?” You whispered, wiping away the stray tears that’d fallen from your eyes._

_“Are you hurt?” He asked, stepping closer to you._

_“I’m fine,” you sighed, putting your phone back into your pocket and moving to walk past him._

_“No your not.” His hand grasped your elbow to stop you from getting away. “You were crying. People tend to not cry for no reason.”_

_Your eyes narrowed, “You don’t know me, so don’t generalize my emotions.”_

_“I didn’t mean it like that,” he let you go once he was sure you weren’t still planing on running off from him. “Do you need someone to talk to?”_

_“No. There’s only one thing I need and he’s gone! Dead! So there’s no point in trying to explain my feelings to someone like you,” you hissed, your emotions becoming too much for you again. The tears streamed down your face and you wanted to just lash out at him, but you knew that none of this was Bruce’s fault._

_“It’s okay,” he whispered, his voice soft. He reached out to you, pulling you into his arms. “I know what you’re going through, even though it was a really long time ago…the pain doesn’t go away.”_

_Your eyes widened, remembering that Bruce had lost both his parents in front of him when he was a child. You were at a lose for words. Deciding to take his comfort, you pressed yourself into him, burying your face into his chest and letting the tears flow as he held you._

_  
_

You looked out at the group of people who stood together socializing. You didn’t know who a single one of them were, which might of been a good sign that they had nothing to do with the criminal underworld. A man passed through the crowd, tall and bulky, he looked so out of place. That’s when it clicked.

“Frost…” you stepped forward just as an explosion erupted in the middle of the dance floor and the hall doors were kicked open. You stumbled back, looking towards the door to see a man sauntering through the entrance. Bruce had returned to the hall, standing to face this mystery man.

His hair was an unnatural green and his tattooed covered skin too pale to be normal. “This looks like one hell of a party, a round of a applause to the planner.” His eyes flickered to crowd. “Do you know what it’s missing though?” He pointed his gun towards Bruce, his mouth curved up into a smirk. “Fireworks.”

More explosions went off and shook the building. You backed away, disbelief being your only emotion as you tried to find cover. A man came up behind you, grabbing you by your wrists and pulling you off into a different room. You fought back, kicking and squirming until you broke free from his grip. He reached for you again and you reacted by kicking him as hard as you could in the groin. Once he was down, you grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a vase, and crashed it down on his skull.

You looked towards the door you’d been pulled through, gas was seeping through the bottom of the door, confirming your fears. Distorted laughing was all you could hear, the condition of the party guests unknown to you as you tried to push on. You ran to the other side of the room, pulling the door open and colliding with something hard. You lost your footing and winced, prepared to hit the hard marble flooring beneath you. But you didn’t.

A strong arm was wrapped around your waist and you were soon pulling up against the mans chest. Your eyes softened as you stared up at him. His blue eyes held a deadly focus on you as the realization hit you. Your eyes started to moisten as disbelief enveloped you.

“J-Jack?”

His red lips curved up into a smirk.

_“Not anymore.”_

* * *

_To be continued…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys. It’s been so such a long time since I’ve updated this fic that I actually had a lot of issues writing it. I’m not sure how much longer this fic is going to be but I’m still conflicted with how I want it to end ;-; Crazy stuff.

_"Not Anymore."_

You couldn’t stop staring at him, everything about him was different. From his unnaturally green hair to the pale whiteness of his skin. You didn’t understand, he couldn’t be alive, you watched him fall to his death. This couldn’t be real.

The two of you stared at each other in silence for some time before you noticed him frown. “What’s wrong, doll face? You don’t seem happy to see me,” he stated, a laugh accompanying his words. His lips then curved up into a grin, exposing the silver adorning his teeth.

“W-What happened to you…” was all you could manage to ask him.

“You were there,” he smirked, his voice becoming low as he leaned in closer to you. “That night…when you father attempted to kill me. Although he did ‘succeed’, I was reborn.”

His eyes stared dangerously into your own, forcing you to try and understand the words he was saying. But the madness in his voice was all you could focus on. You wondered if there was anything left of the man you once loved. You cautiously rose your hand towards his face, but you didn’t get far as he snatched your hand by the wrist. You watched as his eyes moved from you to focus on something behind you.

“Do it.”

* * *

It was hours later when you finally woke up, your head was aching and your vision was still blurry as you tried to figure out your surroundings. Slowly, you pulled off silky sheets that covered you and rose from the bed. You were strangely relieved to see that you were still wearing the same clothes as before. You brought your hands up to your face, carefully rubbing your eyes as the pain in your neck slowly starting making itself known. He’d drugged you, that much was clear. Drugged you and taken you here, wherever here was.

Moving from the bed, you chose to go right for the door. As you reached for the handle, you were shocked to see the door opening from the other side. You quickly backed away, something in you stirred at the possibility of it being Jack, whether it was excitement or fear, you didn’t know. You let out a shaky breath as the door was opened fully and the man stepped through the door way.

“Frost…”

“You’re awake,” he muttered. “I brought you a change of clothes, I figured you’d want to change out of that dress.”

He held out a bag towards you and you eagerly took it, nodding a thanks. He turned around for a moment, his hand still on the door handle as he looked back to you over his shoulder. “I’ll be outside the door, let me know when your done changing.”

You waited for the door close before you changed out of the uncomfortable dress you’d been in for god knows how long. You wasted no time in changing into the clothes he’d brought you, a sweater and jeans. Simple and comfortable, all you really cared about at that moment. You left your dress on the bed and took a few uneasy steps towards the door. “I-I’m done,” you called out.

He didn’t reply, instead he just opened the door as he had done before. Once the door was open, he stepped out of the way and motioned for you to leave the room. You looked at the hallway before looking at him. He noticed your hesitation and quickly figured out what it was stemming from. “He’s not here,” he assured you.

“He’s not?” You confirmed, unable to shake the feeling of disappointment from the back of your mind. When Frost shook his head, you finally gathered the courage to remove yourself from the room. He led you down the hallway, neither of you spoke a single word as you passed doorway after doorway. You couldn’t help but wonder how big this place actually was. After what felt like a long journey, he finally brought you into a sitting room with tasteful decorations. It was nothing like the room you’d woken up in, the walls were a soft modern grey color, matching the other finishings around the room. A fireplace was situated along the center of the wall and already lit. Something about it reminded you of the house you used to live in with your father.

“Sit down,” Frost muttered, pointing to one of the leather sofas.

You sat down without protest, leaning back into the leather material as you watched Frost sit down across from you. “What exactly is he intending to do with me?” You suddenly wondered from him. Your arms folded over your stomach as you stared at him, your face remaining calm.

“You are to remain here, until I am told otherwise,” he informed you.

“Here?” You confirmed, “like as in…this room?”

He looked past you, pointing to a set of doors behind you. “There is a full bedroom and bathroom here as well. You’ll be comfortable.”

“I’m not going to kept in a cell?” You challenged him, your eyebrow raising as you spoke.”No lock and key?”

“If you’d prefer a cell, I could always put you in one,” he joked.

“No I think I’ll stay here. I’ll let you know if I change my mind though.” You couldn’t help but smile, however it didn’t last long. Leaning back into the sofa, you allowed your eyes to move back to the man who sat opposite of you. “What happened?”

“At the party?” He guessed.

You shook your head, “No, before that. How is…how is Jack alive? What happened to him…”

Frost let out a sigh as he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he tried to figure out what he was going to say. “Honestly, (Y/n). I don’t even know myself. I arrived at Ace Chemicals too late, everyone was gone…except him. I was expecting to find a body but…I found him laughing like a mad man, standing in one of the vats of acid…”

Your eyes widened as you nodded for him to keep going.

“I took him back to one of your fathers old abandoned warehouses. I didn’t know how bad he was until I had him calmed down, he had seriously lost his mind. He wanted me to help him destroy Gotham, I’m glad that I managed to talk him out of it. He’s different now compared to how he was that night, now he’s more…grounded I guess.”

“It was you guys…you’re the ones who have taking out the crime bosses around Gotham, aren’t you?” You asked.

He nodded slowly, knowing that you’d eventually figure it out.

“But why?”

“He doesn’t want any competition, he wants to rule Gotham. Your father has been really making it difficult for us though,” he admitted to you.

“So that’s why I’m here?” You wondered from him. “He’s going to use me as leverage against my father?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.”

“Don’t lie to me!” You spat at him, moving to stand. “I’ve been lied to my whole, everyone has treated me like I’ve been some kind of idiot and I’m sick of it!” You paced the room, feeling as if you needed to destroy everything in it.

Frost didn’t move, he remained passive as you yelled at him. “(Y/n)…if I knew anything else, I would tell you but…he really hasn’t told me anything. Even with the party, we were told that the plan was to rob the party goers, I didn’t even know you were there.”

“Is that the truth?” You stopped in front of the fireplace. Your eyes focused on the chaotic way the flames moved along the burning wood.

“Jack…he’s not the same person he once was. He’s so unpredictable now, I can never assume to know what his plan is anymore.”

“So what am I suppose to do…” you finally said after moments of silence.

“Just wait, be patient. I’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt you,” he promised.

“Why would you put yourself in danger to protect me? Why am I so special?”

“My daughter…” he began, his voice losing its usual calm tone. “I had a daughter, she would of been around your age if I’d protected her better.”

“Frost, I’m sorry…” you stepped towards him, reaching to put your hand on his shoulder but he suddenly stood up.

“You don’t have to apologize, it was a long time ago,” he assured before he walked towards the door. “It’ll be locked, with a guard stationed at the door at all times. So please, don’t give him a reason to get angry, don’t try and escape.”

You nodded in agreement, watching as he left. The room was quiet enough that you could hear the door being locked from the other side. You let out a shaky breath as you moved to sit in front of the fireplace. Everything you’d learned today and confirmed what you’d already known, Jack was gone. 

_He was really gone and replaced with this dangerous mad man._


	11. Chapter 11

You’d lost count how many days you’d been confined in that room. You’d done nothing but sit in various areas of the sitting room, curled up and trying to remember where everything had gone wrong. People had come and gone, bringing you food or a change of clothes but you had still not seen him. You had ignored them all, refusing to acknowledge their sympathetic looks. Most of the food they’d brought you had remained untouched. You had ate and drank nothing as night turned to day and vice versa.

You’d been quiet as a henchman of some sort had brought something into the room and then left as quickly as he came. You watched the floor in front of you. The tears has stopped falling now, and you were numb, unsure of how you were going to get out of this situation. You were bathed in darkness except for the fireplace which still roared with life. You couldn’t remember if you’d heard that familiar and almost ritualistic click of the doors lock when the guard left. Alarm bells went off in your head and slowly stood from where you were sitting. Cautiously, you moved towards the door and took hold of the handle. Turning it ever so carefully as you looked out through the small opening to check for guards.

There was no one, the halls were completely empty of human bodies. You practically ran out of room, leaving the door open because you couldn’t force yourself to care enough to cover your tracks. You didn’t really even know what you were planning to do, you didn’t care if you were caught and you didn’t care if you were killed. You had to do something more than just wait in that damned room. You sprinted through the hallways, your bare feet were becoming cold against the marble flooring but you kept pushing on.

_“It’s been almost two weeks, boss.”_

You tried to stop fast enough but you had your foot twist under you and in the next moment you found yourself crashing right into the floor. You nearly cried out in pain but you managed to cover your own mouth.

_“Are you presuming to tell me what to do, Frost?”_

You felt a shiver run down your spine at the sound of that voice. You wasted no time in using the wall to pull yourself back to your feet. As much as your foot hurt, you knew you couldn’t remain out in the open like this.

_“No, Boss. Just wondering what our end game is?”_

_“It’s on a need-to-know bias and you don’t need to know…”_

The voice was getting closer and you decided to run into the first doorway you could see. As soon as you were in the room, you realized that it was actually the first room you’d been in when you were brought here. On the closer door was your dress from the party, hanging up with a certain kind of special care. You looked around the room, noticing that the bed had been slept in and that there were several different looking suits pulled out and laid about the room. On the dresser was several silver and gold items of jewelry laid about in a unorganized manner. Someone must of been staying in here, it just looked so lived in compared to the first time you’d been in it. 

“I said drop it, Frost!” The voice growled and it was clear that it’d come from just outside the door.

“Oh god…” you whispered to yourself, you looked frantically around the room for anything that you could use as a weapon. Picking up a heavy looking statue from the top of the dresser, you hid behind the opening of the door and waited, hoping that he wouldn’t come in.

To your horror, the door soon opened and was slammed as quickly as it was opened. You knew you couldn’t miss your opportunity so you swung the statue towards him, hoping to make contact with him and hurt him enough so you could escape the room. He looked at you just in time, countering your attack and grabbing you by both wrists harshly.

“Y’know, that could of killed me…” he stated with unsuppressed amusement, despite the fact that you had just tried to harm him.

He twisted your wrists until you gave in and dropped the statue, letting it fall to the ground and narrowly missing both of your feet. “I’m not going back in that damn room,” you hissed at him.

“You think you have a choice in the matter, doll face?” He grinned at you with that silver smile of his. He released one of your hands long enough to try and grab at your face. You realized what his intentions were pretty fast and shoved him away from you.

You were narrowing your eyes at him now, “You don’t get to touch me, not after everything you’ve done.”

“Everything I’ve done? What exactly is it that I’ve done?” He demands.

You scoff, crossing your arms over your chest. “Do you really want me to answer that?”

He takes a quick step towards you, eliminating the distance between you two once again. “I want to hear you list everything…” he leaned down and you could feel his sweet breath fan against your lips. He moved his hand towards you, his finger curling underneath your chin as he well and truly studied you. You had aged since he had last seen you, but nothing had truly changed. You were still the same girl, just more beautiful than ever.

You could feel yourself unconsciously holding back your own breath as you could barely focus on anything but his lips. “Jack, I…”

“What’s wrong? Stepping down from your soap box already?” He mocked.

You felt your own anger and now it was rushing through you. You knew that you needed to control it. But you didn’t want to anymore. You wanted nothing more than to make him see that you weren’t some pathetic girl anymore.

You snapped.

“I hate you!!” You finally shouted at him, your voice dripping with venom. You didn’t care what happened to you anymore.

The Joker just smirked, seeming more intrigued then concerned with your behaviour. “Do you?” He mused.

“I can barely look at you without it hurting! You disgust me. You make me so angry that it makes me feel completely sick! You never cared about me! You used me and I was stupid enough to mistake it for love!” You lowered your voice into a growl, your voice becoming more threatening than you’d ever heard it. All the while you forced back the tears which fought to come through.

“I didn’t use you…” he suddenly said, his tone catching you off guard. Everything about his words remained you of the man he used to be and finally you realized that he had dropped his facade.

“Don’t lie to me,” you said through gritted teeth. “ _Please…don’t lie to me…_ ”

“I chose to die so he wouldn’t hurt you, I tried to protect you…the words I said that night, I never meant them.” His voice was steady, calm.

You sniff back dry tears. “But you didn’t die, you survived.”

He nodded stiffly as if he was uncomfortable. “Yeah, I did…”

“Five years, Jack.” You reminded him, clenching your fists at your sides. “It’s been five years, you left me to deal with every that happened, **alone**.”

“I was still watching over you,” he said in defense.

“Do you think that makes all of this okay!” You shouted at him, feeling the tears starting to pool in your eyes. “I had to suffer alone, through losing you and…losing the baby…” you choked back a sob. “All I wanted was to have you back and I thought I’d never see you again. I thought you were gone forever…I was all alone, I had no one…” you turned away from him, your arms wrapping around yourself as you tried to put yourself back together.

You felt a hand on your bare arm. Before you knew it, he had spun you around, his hands now on your upper arms and pressing you against the wall. He stared at you with those blue eyes of his as tears continued to stream down your face.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered.

“I don’t want your half-assed apology,” you hissed at him. “I hate you…”

“No you don’t.”

“Yes I do, let go of me!”

“I can’t change what happened anymore then you can. What do you want from me?!” He growled, showing a dangerous side of the man he’d become. He tried to remain emotionless. He tried to pretend that he felt nothing at hearing your words and seeing you upset but he couldn’t deny his own feelings.

“I don’t want anything from you,” you shouted back at him.

For a moment, you got yourself free from him and you used the opportunity to shove him back from you.

“(Y/n),” he hisses.

You moved to hit him again, this time however he already had seize of your wrists, slamming you back into the same wall. “I’m sorry…” he whispers. You aren’t sure what he’s apologizing for but you didn’t care. His face was already so close to yours, breaking your concentration.

“Prove It…”

That seemed to catch him off guard as his calm composure left him once again. “What…”

“I said, _prove it._ ”

Faltering for a second, Jack wondered how this woman before him could have so much control over him. He growled, barring his teeth at you. He moved his hand to your throat. His grip wasn’t firm, but it was enough to scare you. He kept his fingers gently around your neck as his other hand moved to run down your cheek, his knuckles slowly caressing over your cheekbones as he searched your face, looking down to see the way your chest rose and fell raggedly. He moved his eyes back up to your face and his eyes met yours as his fingers danced over your skin, the tips tickling your throat as you tried to remained still.

“I don’t know how to fix this,” he finally admitted to you. “I know I have to but I don’t know how…”

His warm breath hit your cheek as his hand continued to stroke along the curve of your cheekbone.

“Every time I picture you alone, it kills me. I regret everything, I allowed you to suffer alone.”

Closing his eyes, a moment of weakness overcame him as he confessed to you. He bowed his head and you didn’t even hesitate. As soon as your head moved, you felt your lips against his and he remained motionless. It took a few more moments before his lips moved back and you could feel the neediness of his hands as they worked down your hair, knotting into it. Moments passed before you broke the kiss.

Panting softly, you stared at him. “I-I don’t know if I can forgive you…” you admitted.

He eyed you with amusement. Then he did something very unexpected, he leaned into your ear, his breath hot on your skin. You shiver underneath him, attempting to steady your breath. He doesn’t give you the chance before he grasps your waist tightly and crashes his lips against your own.

_“Then I’ll need to give you a reason to forgive me…”_


End file.
